youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
NoCopyrightSounds
NoCopyrightSounds (initialized as NCS), is an English organization which releases Electronic Dance Music (EDM) under a royalty-free license, allowing content creators to use their music freely in their work. Biography Billy Woodford is the founder of NoCopyrightSounds. He was born in Manchester, United Kingdom. He studied at Manchester Metropolitan University MMU. He was born in Bucharest, Romania. He studied at Colegiul National Aurel Vlaicu (CNAV). Genres (By Ring Color) * 'Red '= Drumstep * 'Orange '= Indie Dance/Synthpop * 'Yellow '= House/Electro/Future Bass * 'Green '= Trap * 'Mint '= Glitch Hop * 'Turquoise/Cyan '= Melodic Dubstep/Chillstep * 'Blue '= Dubstep * 'Purple '= Future House * 'Magenta/Pink '= Drum & Bass * 'White '= Hardstyle/Miscellaneous Genre * 'Black ' = Miscellaneous Genre NCS logo history The NCS logo has changed numerous times over the years. 20190716_224029.jpg|This logo was used from August 2011 to September 10, 2011. 20190716_224044.jpg|The first NCS abbreviation logo was used from August 2011 to October 2011. 20190716_224138.jpg|NCS switched to this premature version of the current logo in October 2011. It lasted until February 9, 2013. 20190716_224152.jpg|On November 26, 2011, NCS used this alternate logo. 20190716_224200.jpg|This alternate logo was used on December 18, 2011. 20190716_224226.jpg|NCS used this version of the current logo sporadically throughout mid-2012. 20190716_224240.jpg|NCS officially started using the current logo on September 14, 2012. Adobe_Post_20190716_223924.png|Ever since Diamond Eyes released "Stars", NCS has started to use this alternate version of the current logo on most of the cover arts for their releases. This includes the cover art for the compilation album "NCS: Elevate". NCS layout history Similarly, the NCS circles have changed a few times over the years. Really_old.png|The circle looked like this in 2011-2012 (maybe early 2013). Old.png|The circle looked like this in 2013-early 2014. this is known as the rusted media circle or rusted circle for short Somewhat old.png|The circle looked like this in late 2014. this is the 2014 circle New.png|The circle currently looks like this. this is the modern circle Artists in NCS Here are the list of all the artists that have releases on NCS: *2SCOOPS (was "Vena Cava") (active on NCS in 2014 as "Vena Cava"; in 2018 as "2SCOOPS") *32Stitches *3rd Prototype (active on NCS since 2015) *Abandoned (active on NCS in 2018) *Absent Faith *Acejax *Adam Tell (active on NCS from 2016-2017) *Aeden *AERO CHORD (active on NCS from 2013-2014; 2017) *AERYN (active on NCS in 2018) *AFISHAL *AFK (active on NCS in 2017) *Ahrix (active on NCS in 2013) *AKACIA *Amanda Collis *Alan Walker (active on NCS from 2014-2015) *Alex Holmes (active on NCS in 2019) *Alex Skrindo (active on NCS since 2015) *Alexa Lusader *ALINA RENAE *Aloma Steele *Amanda Collis *Andromedik *ANIKDOTE *Anna Yvette *Annie Sollange *ANUKA *Approaching Nirvana *ARCIEN *Arlow *ARZĘ *Ascence *Ash O'Connor *Ashley Apollodor *Asketa *Attxla *Au5 *Audioscribe *Austin Salter *AVANNA (Vocaloid that was used by FNTM from 2015 to early 2016) *Aviella Winder (was "Aviella") *AXEN *Axol *Axollo *Axtasia *AWA *AWR *Ayve *Aznar *Balco *BARREN GATES (member of "Sinner's Heist") *BEATCORE *BEAUZ *Besomorph *Bibiane Z *Blazars *Bloom *Blooom *BLVKSTN *BQ *Brado Sanz *Brandon Jonak *Brenton Mattheus *BRI TOLANI *Brig *Brooks *Bryan Finlay *bvd kult *BVRNOUT *Byndy *C. *Cadmium *Car *Caravn *CARTOON *Catas *Champion *Charlotte Haining *Chime *Chordinatez *Chris Linton *CLARX *CØDE *CODEKO *Coleman Trapp *Cole Sipe *Contacreast *Convex *Coopex *Coorby *Corey Saxon *Cormak *Cory Friesenhan *Culture Code *CURBI *Danica *Daniel Levi *Danilyon *David Bulla *Dazers *DDARK *DEAF KEV *Debris *Deflo *Defqwop *Desembra *Desmeon (member of "Light Years Away") *DIAMOND EYES *Different Heaven *Dirty Palm *Disco's Over *DISTRION *Diviners *DM Galaxy *DOMASTIC *DoubleTake *Dread Pitt *drivvin *Dropouts (also "Electric Joy Ride") (active as both "Dropouts" and "Electric Joy Ride" in 2014) *EDEN (was "The Eden Project") (active as both "EDEN" and "The Eden Project" in 2014) *Egzod *EH!DE *ElDiablo *Electric Joy Ride (also "Dropouts") (active as both "Dropouts" and "Electric Joy Ride" in 2014) *Electro-Light *Electronic Vibes *Elektronomia *ElementD *Elliot Berger (was "System") *Eli Raain *ELIØTT *Ellis *ELPORT *EMDI *Emily Jane *Emily Stiles *Emma Sameth *Enthic *ephixa *Essy *Exert (was "Extan") *evOke *ÉWN *Exit Friendzone *Eyemèr *Ezra James *facading *Far Out *Fareoh *Feint *Flint & Zadik *floatinurboat *FNTM (was "Phantom Sage") (active as "Phantom Sage" from 2015-2017) *Focus Fire *Foria *Four Eyes *Fransis Derelle *Futuristik (member of "WATEVA") *Fytch *Gabriel Drew *Geoxor *ggnoaa *Giraffe Squad *Gjermund Olstad *Glude *Grant Dawson *Halcyon *halvorsen *Harley Bird *Heather Sommer *Helen Tess *Heuse *High Maintenance *Holly Drummond (formely known as "Holly") (was "SmoothiesForMe") *Hoober *Housewell *HOVERBOOTS *HYLO (was "Disfigure") (active on NCS as "Disfigure" from 2013-2016; since 2018 as "HYLO") *Ian Mannix *Icehunt *Illusion *IMAN *InfiNoise *Inukshuk *Inx *it's different (active in 2017) *Itro *Ivan Jamile *IZECOLD *Izzy *Jagsy *James Roche *Janethan *Janji *Jason Gewalt *Jasmina Lin *jaxxtone *Jay Christopher *Jensation *Jeremy Fowler *Jessica Reynoso *Jessie Chambers *Jex Jordyn (was "Jex") *JIKES (active on NCS in 2013) *Jim Yosef *JJD *Jo Cohen *joegarratt *Joe Erickson (was "Krys Talk") *Joe Garston *John Kenza (was "Kadenza") *John Ross *Johnning *Johnny Third *Jonny Rose *Jonth *Jordan Kelvin James *Jordan Schor *Jordan Virelli *Joseph Feinstein *JPB *Julius Dreisig *Juri Pootsmann *JVNA *K-391 *K.Safo *Kaivon *Kalu *Kasger *Karl VanBurkleo *KARRA *Katie Boyle (member of "KOVEN") *Kathryn MacLean *Kédo Rebelle *Ke'Nekt *Killabyte *Killercats *KIRA *Kisma *Koit Toome *Konac *Kontinuum *Kosta *KOVAN *KOVEN. *Kozah *KRAKN *Krale *Kristel Aaslaid *Kristi-Leah *Kyle Reynolds *LARSM (member of "Diviners") *Last Heroes *Laszlo *Laura Brehm *Lemon Fight (they are duo and members of "Cartoon") *Lennart Schroot *Lensko *Levianth *Leowi *Leo The Kind *LexBlaze *Lex Dave *LFZ *Laura Brehm *Light Years Away (duo consisting of Desmeon and PAUL FLINT) *Limitless *Liz Kretschmer *LLIAM TAYLOR *LOKKA VOX *Lost Sky (was "TULE") *Lostboy *Lox Chatterbox *Ludwiig *Luke Carpenter *Lusil *LW *Maduk *MAIN REAKTOR *Malik Bash *Man 3 Faces *Marcus Mouya *Marin Hoxha *Mark Borino *Mark Pettitt *Marvin Divine *Maryn *Matthew Blake *Max Brhon *Max Hurrell *Max Landry *Mees van den Berg *Meikal *Mekanism *MELO.KIDS *Mendum *Meron Ryan *Mia Vaile *Micah Martin *Michael Shynes *Michael White *Michael Zhonga *Mike Vallas *Miley Ceaser *Mikk Maë *Miss Mary *Miss Lina *Mime/M.I.M.E. *Mitte *Miyoki *Miza *MODERN REVOLT *Moji *Molly Ann *Momo *Mona Moua *Morley *Mountkid *Music Predators *MVE *MYLK *Mynerva *MYRNE *NAIMA *Natan Chaim *Nathan Brumley *NCT *Neon Dreams *NEZZY *NIVIRO *NK *Nori (active on NCS in 2013) *NURKO *Nytrix *OLIVER (Vocaloid used by Mendum in 2014) *OLWIK *Omar Varela *omri *ONEEVA *ORIENTAL CRAVINGS *Our Psych *Parker Polhilll *PatrickReza *PAUL FLINT (member of "Light Years Away") *Pauline Herr *Pep.B *Phil Lees *Philly K. *PollyAnna *PRISMO *Project Nightfall *Project Veresen *PRXZM *quaggin. *Raiko *Rameses B *Ramzoid *RanJa *Raven & Kreyn *Raya *Razihel *Reaktion *RedMoon *ReesaLunn *Regoton *Remi Willow *RetroVision *Reunify *Richard Caddock *RIELL *Rival *RIVERO *RMCM *rob gasser *Robert Chacon *Robertha Sepulveda *Robin Hustin *Roee Yeger *Rogers & Dean *RØGUENETHVN *Rosendale *Rossy *ROY KNOX (was "Roy") *RudeLies *Salvo *Sara Skinner *Savoi *Sethh *Sekai *Shel Bee *Ship Wrek *Showdown *Sian Area *SideB *Sidekicks *Simbai *Sinner's Heist *Siren (was "SirensCeol") (active on NCS from 2013-2015) *SK-HALL *SKY (was "SKYL1NK") *Slashtaq *Sound Stabs (was "DJ ASSASS1N") (active on NCS in 2012) *SoundR *Spce CadeX *Spektrem/Jesse Warren (active on NCS in 2013) *Spektrum *Spencer Maro *S.P.E.O *Spirix *Spitfya *SRU *Stahl! *Star Party *STARLYTE *Steklo *S-Trix *Sub.Sound *Sub Urban *Subtact *Summer Was Fun *Sunroof *Syn Cole *Syndec *SYNTACT *T-Mass *T & Sugah *Tanjent *Tara Louise *TARI (was "Lostboy") *Tetrix Bass (active on NCS in 2013) *The Highrollers *The Lifted *The Ruins *The Tech Thieves *The Void *Theo Hoarau *Tobimorrow *Tobu (logo is stylized as "7obu") *Tom Wilson *TR *TRAUZERS *TwoWorldsApart *Tyler Fiore *Umpire *Unison (was "Psycho Crooks") *Unknown Brain *Uplink *Valcos *Valence *valentina franco *Vanze *Veela (active on NCS in 2013) *VENEMY *Verm *Veronica Bravo *Vexento *Vidya Vidya *Vivien *VOICIANS *VOSAI *VYMVN *Warptech *Warriyo *WATEVA (duo consisting of "Futuristik" and "whogaux") *Waysons *Weero *WHALES (was "Sex Whales") *whogaux (member of "CARTOON" and "WATEVA") *WiDE AWAKE *Will Heggadon *William Ekh *Wontolla *Wubbaduck *XAVI & GI *XØ SELF *Y&V *Yix *Yohamna Solange *Yung Fusion *Zaza *ZEST *Zeus X Crona *ZOOKEEPERS Trivia * NoCopyrightSounds used to have more than 200 NCS releases in 2011-2013, but they were deleted, due to copyright issues and a promotion to a record label. * Billy Woodford, founder of NoCopyrightSounds, does have a channel of himself, where he usually uploads test videos . 'This page was created by GiveTune on August 6, 2013. ' Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:English YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views